Leah
by RoseDarkMaster
Summary: Leah has come to Konaha in search for her father and a new life. Upon arrival, she finds a few thngs she wasn't looking for. Lies, love, and hatred. Will Leah be able to handle all of these things or will she break down?


_**Leah**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_The sun was setting just over the hills when a pair of green eyes fell upon it to watch. Long majestic black hair was picked up in the wind that was blowing east. A sigh was emitted. Fingers tapped the rough top as this female soon looked away from the sum. Her body was small and fragile, but she seemed strong willed. Standing now, her green dress was picked up in the wind as well. It was made of such a light material. A large black bow was also caught up in the wind as it was tied around her waist._

_Sighing again, she soon jumped from the roof. Dress ruffled some before she landed upon the ground. Dress fell slightly before she looked over her shoulder at the blazing glory that was once the village behind her. _

"_Not here, what a shame" Her voice was mono and low. No emotion in it at all. With those words, she soon bounded off, jumping a good distance each time. Dress fluttering, hair remaining out of her face. No smile on her lips._

_Her toes soon touched down in front of the next village. Eyes glanced side to side before looking up. No name was seen that would give away where she was. Light footsteps were taken inside before she stopped again. Eyes looked again to either side before she walked over to a simple patron._

"_Excuse me miss. May I ask the name of this village?" Again a mono tone._

"_It's Konaha, my dear." The woman said with a simple smile before returning her attention back to her garden._

"_Konaha..." the girl repeated to herself before walking further into the village._

_It was filled with so much laughter, so much happiness that it almost brought a smile to the girl's lip, but alas nothing. She weaved her way through the people, looking at each patron. As if comparing or remembering their faces._

_Stores were passed before she came to a fork in the path she had been following. Looking down each, she pondered over which would be better for her to take. Down the left, it seemed to be a school and more houses. Down the right, an open field with some houses heading towards it._

_Body was turned left before she moved her feet to walk. Eyes looked at everything before something caught her attention. Blinking some, she stopped in her tracks before turning to get a better look._

_Her eyes were concentrating on a man. One who was wearing the same colour as her dress. Green. A few steps were taken forward when she heard him speak. Her heart jumping a beat before a picture was soon held out. She had been holding this picture for days, but the sleeves of her dress covered her hand and thus hiding the picture._

_Eyes glanced at the photo before looking at the man. Hand then dropped to her side as soon as she started to run towards this male, dodging anyone that got in her path. Eyes were glued on her target._

_Feet soon left the ground as arms were extended. Flying hug or pounce. The word 'father' escaped her lips as her arms soon came into contact with his neck. The man was taken by surprise and soon fell backwards once the weight of this girl was upon him. Eyes blinked as he looked at the girl who was now clinging to him._

_Other around were just as shocked for it all happened so quickly. A man with a mask let out a snigger as a well endowed woman just stared. Nothing could be said at that moment but soon words were spoken._

"…_Excuse me…" The man in green inquired to actually speak._

"_Oh father, I've been searching for a long time and now I have finally found you." There was a slight change in her voice that resembled happiness._

"_Father?" he still sounded confused._

_The picture was soon brought up so that he could see it. Open this piece was a man holding a little girl about one. Each looking rather happy. The man held out a shaky hand to actually take the picture. Staring at it, he soon looked sown at the girl that was still clinging to him before looking at the two her was talking with before._

"_Well Gai…When were you going to tell us all about this." The man with the mask gestured to the child as he held back a snigger._

"_I didn't know you had any children." The elder woman finally spoke._

"_Neither did I…" the man in green, Gai, said as he looked at the girl. "Uh…Do you have a name, young one?" he dared to ask._

_The young girl soon jumped up and took a few steps from them all before turning swiftly. Dress wrapped around her before just falling. Wide smile was soon placed upon her lips as her hands were behind her back. Eyes sparkled with excitement._

"_My name is Leah." She soon chimed out._

_Gai and the other two just stared at her before looking at one another. No one spoke for a little while for this was a lot to absorb. To the other two, they never imagined Gai with a child. Though the looks were a tad off, their style in cloths and colours were the same._

"_Leah, hun. Are you sure this man is your father?" the woman asked to break the silence and in her own curiosity. _

_The girls eyes turned to the woman before she simply nodded. Gai had to have been, he was the right age for this sort of thing, right?_

"_Well, Lee can't be. Look at her. She is about Lee's age after all." The masked man snickered out._

"_Kakashi, Mind yourself." The woman said with leering eyes before her attention was turned back to the girl. Her expression now soft and loving. "Well, if you are sure, welcome to Konaha, my dear."_

_Leah just bowed some before looking at the confused Gai. It seemed he was having trouble with this whole event, but the evidence was right there in front of him. After a few minutes, Gai just smiled and welcomed her with open arms. Course, they would have to get to know on another later because training was in order and since Gai was a leader, he had to be there._

_It was about noon when Gai and Leah made it to the spot were his team was awaiting his arrival. No one was expecting Gai to have company._

"_Who is she?" the only female spoke. Her name, TenTen._

"_Well, this is Leah…My daughter…" Gai announced._

_Jawed could have dropped when the three team members looked between the two. Course a glnace was taken to the kid who looked much like Gai before that just stared at Gai._

"_Daughter?" TenTen just chocked a little before sitting down._

"_Wow! She looks just like you, Master Gai." The Gai look alike said. Lee was his name._

_The last team member didn't bother to say anything. He just looked away, arms crossed over his chest before he leaned on the nearby tree. Introductions were soon made out before the training actually began. Leah just watched from the side. No expression on her face before she looked around. She wasn't that interested in the training style Gai had, but she wasn't the one doing it._

_Noon soon turned into dusk and everyone parted making their was home or to eat something. Everyone being TenTen and Neji. Lee stayed behind to ask more questions and to get to know the new woman who had shown up with no head bands. None from any village._

_Gai decided to get something for Leah, thinking that she would be hungry after traveling for as long as she had. Leah had a smile on her face before it disappeared with Gai. Eyes soon turned to lee who was just looking at her from his spot on a rock._

"_So, how come you aren't wearing any head bands?" His question was blunt and to the point._

"_Haven't needed to join with any village…" her voice mono toned once again._

"_Weren't you born in a village?"_

"_No, I was born in a small hut in the middle of a forest." She turned her body to wait for Gai to return._

"_How long have you been searching for him?" Lee decided to finally ask._

"_2 years." A quick answer._

"_Why now?"_

"_Because I was too young and caring for my mother." Lean turned her head to look at Leah. "She got really sick but when I found out how to save her, it was to late." Her voice dropped and soon sounded like she was really upset about it._

"_Oh, sorry…" Lee said as he looked away rubbing the back of his neck._

_Leah just shook her head but before she could say anything, Gai came around the corner with the steaming bowl of raman. Holding it out to Leah, he just smiled._

"_Figured you might be hungry…"A pretty good ice-breaker in his opinion._

_Taking the chopsticks, she soon went to sit on the ground. Small snap before slurping. It seemed she was indeed hungry. Though she never really said anything before. As she ate, Gai and lee talked some before footsteps were heard as they took their leave. Soft and not as heavy, so she guessed Lee was sent home but she was wrong. Lee had planted his butt down on the ground beside her and just smiled. _

"_Gai is going to make sure you have a place to sleep, so I am here to keep you company." His voice rang out in a rather cheery tone. One that made a small smile form upon her lips._

_Bowl was soon set upon the ground, chopsticks soon licked clean. Holding them in her mouth, she grabbed her hair before using the chopsticks to hold it a bun. She soon smiled, her green eyes sparkling some. She soon leaned against Lee's shoulder and closed her eyes. He just simply smiled before staring up at the night sky, keeping himself silent._

"_Big brother…" escaped Leah's lips before she slowly slipped into a deep sleep. _


End file.
